koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hugalugalicious
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to Koei Wiki! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:45, July 17, 2011 Creating articles Please do not make articles for the sake of simply copy and pasting Wikipedia here. Also please, use the style guide. It was made as a guideline to give articles more consistency and using it will reduce the chances of your articles being deleted due to lack of quality and effort. Spamming the wiki with new pages to simply use Wikipedia copy paste will lead to their deletion and a year ban from the wiki. Kyosei 01:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Also, before I forget to mention, please at least try to do basic research about the historical sections. In multiple cases for all the pages you made there were numerous historical inaccuracies or falsehoods stated. The Numata Castle page historical section wasn't even about the actual castle itself. It was about Ueda Castle. If all your pages end up like this in the future, they will also be deleted due to your obvious lack in caring to even check your own work. Kyosei 01:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Do not spam the wiki with a bunch of stub articles you never intend to finish. Kyosei 23:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Please take the time to do actual research for the articles you create. You're still not doing and it is obvious given the obvious historical fallacies you are still making. Also finish ! Do not expect other users to finish them for you. All you are doing is creating more stubs. Kyosei 05:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Images Categorize the images you upload. This is one of the first things mentioned in the style guide. This among other instances in your writing show that you haven't even read it much less glanced at it. From here on any new pages you make that do not follow the guide will be deleted. Kyosei 01:31, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Template documentation Please read these pages (the blue link in the subject line, please click it!) to understand how templates should be filled out. Here's the example for a Shu NPC, which you seem intent on making most of the time. Also ROTK is NOT history. Please take some time to at least research the figure you're writing about. What they do in the novel doesn't match up most of the time in historical records. Like Zhao Yun's heroics at Changban. Historically, according to Record of the Three Kingdoms at least, he successfully escorted Liu Bei's stranded wives and the baby. He failed to save Liu Bei's two daughters though. In ROMANCE of the Three Kingdoms, it's twisted to be more tragic and courageous for Zhao Yun. One of his wives throws herself down a well and Zhao Yun kills several pursuing troops to save the baby strapped to his chest. See? It's different. BTW, I have a sneaking suspicion that you are the blocked Grey Furb. You have nearly the same profile blurb, practically the exact same writing style, and overall goals to add even more NPC stubs. I think you are merely using another account to keep editing and to bypass the ban. Even if my gut feelings aren't true, I really suggest you listen to the admin's warnings or you will get banned if this keeps up. Sake neko 13:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC)